Glitches in GTA Liberty City Stories
This page contains all the known Glitches in ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. Crusher Glitch This glitch makes the vehicle damage-proof. Wear the avenging angel fatigues and take a vehicle (which you want to make damage-proof) and start the mission. Make sure that the Avenging Angel sits beside you on the front seat. Now take the car to the crusher and park it just aside the crusher in such a way that the driver's seat is on the side of the crusher blocking the door. Get out of the vehicle and again get back in. The player will kick the Avenging Angel out of the car and the crane will lift the vehicle to some height but will drop it as the player get inside the vehicle. Now your vehicle can go through vehicles and other objects. Now you may cancel the Avenging Angels Mission. Go and leave the vehicle in the Portland garage (Note: Do not get out of the vehicle before reaching the garage. Empty the garage before performing the glitch) and come out. Now the vehicle has become damage-proof. (Tested on PSP with Patriot and Hellenbach GT) Francis International Traffic Glitch This is a pretty cool glitch which makes the airport not as lonely. Go to Wichita Gardens and begin the AWOL Angel mission. Kill your driver failing the mission, then go back to the airport and now cars will be driving into the actual airport tarmac and break the red bar gates. (Tested on PSP only). Melting Vehicle Glitch Steal a car near the Harwood Car Crusher, and then drive it under the crane. Make sure the driver followed you there. If timed right, the driver will steal back his car just as the crane starts picking up the vehicle. The car will then start shuddering and distorting while it is being lifted up. It will then suddenly appear below the crane, stuck halfway submerged into the ground. Also, the car may appear back on the ground and drive away, but it will be unsolid. No Motorcycle Sound Glitch Steal a motorcycle from an NPC, and make sure its radio is on. Immediately after you steal it, press and hold the accelerate button, and there will be no sound coming from the motorcycle, even though it is accelerating. You will only be able to hear the radio. Stop the motorcycle to an idle, and the engine will be audible. Porter Tunnel Glitch On the small roof of the parking lot in front of the hospital, there is an unsolid area on the wall near the white main building. If the player manages to get there and drive through the wall, the player will fall into Blue Hell and respawn in the unfinished section of Porter Tunnel (the same that were used in the mission Bringing The House Down). Notice that only the tunnel section of the mission can be explored, because there are only Blue Hell at the subway tunnel entrance. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal